Baka Saru
by kari2017
Summary: Es gracioso, yo siempre le dije a mi antecesor que estaba loco por recogerme, pero ahora yo hice lo mismo con Goku. También recuerdo que dije que si alguna vez alguien me llamara con tanta insistencia, lo buscaría, lo golpearía, y le diría que deje de ser tan molesto. Pero él cambió todos mis planes.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saiyuki no me pertenecen, son de Kazuya Minekura.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic se basa en el capítulo 26 de Gensoumaden Saiyuki, y también se menciona, varias escenas de otros capítulos, sino los viste, te recomiendo que los veas, porque son buenísimos, y para no spoilearte a vos mismo.

 **Confesión:** La verdad es que mi anterior one-shot era más un shonen ai, en realidad no puedo evitar shippear a los personajes, en el fic dije que era amistad porque era la primera vez que publicaba y mi familia lo quería leer y digamos que no aceptan muy bien ese tipo de parejas, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, para los que no les guste el shonen ai, lo pueden tomar como una relación de amistad o hasta familiar, así que los invito a leerlo.

Ese mono siempre es muy ruidoso, no le puedo ganar. En ese momento, cuando revivía todo mi pasado, la voz de Goku fue lo que me regresó el sentido, como para no hacerlo, su voz es tan chillona que es imposible no oírla. Al igual que la primera vez, aunque en esta ocasión en vez de pedir ayuda, él me la dio a mí.

Es gracioso, yo siempre le dije a mi antecesor que estaba loco por recogerme, pero ahora yo hice lo mismo con Goku. También recuerdo que dije que si alguna vez alguien me llamara con tanta insistencia, lo buscaría, lo golpearía, y le diría que deje de ser tan molesto. Pero él cambió todos mis planes. En cuanto lo vi, con esos ojos sinceros y brillantes, no pude hacerlo, al final lo acogí, y lo llevé conmigo.

Desde ese entonces Goku, en muchos aspectos, es igual que antes: es molesto, come mucho, su mente es tan simple como la de un mono y en definitiva sigue siendo un idiota. Pero por otro lado sí cambio: se hizo más fuerte, no sólo físicamente, experimentó muchas cosas nuevas y logró superar cosas que antes le daban miedo.

El resultado más obvio es que esta vez el que extendió su mano para brindar ayuda no fui yo, sino él. Últimamente, siempre es así, sin importar que yo lo insulte, le pegue o le dispare, cuando tengo un problema, él no duda en protegerme con todo lo que tiene, en verdad sigue siendo un completo idiota.

Aunque debo admitir que lamentablemente yo me contagié un poco de esa idiotez. Es cierto que cuando Shuei atacó a Goku, lo defendí porque recordé a Komyo, pero también una parte de mí lo hizo porque en el fondo, aunque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, ese mono se había ganado un espacio en mi corazón. Por eso pude reconocer al Goku falso, y por eso no le disparé cuando era el Seiten Taisei.

Cuando Komyo murió, me di cuenta de lo insignificante que soy, y deseé tener cosas que no tuviera que proteger. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta que fui muy ingenuo, sé que Goku es muy fuerte, pero nuestra misión es cada vez más peligrosa y no siempre las cosas van a ser fácil, además hubo muchas ocasiones en las que me hirieron y por mi bien, él hizo locuras. Así que en primer lugar tengo que volverme más fuerte yo también, para que él no tenga que volver a hacer esas cosas, y en segundo lugar esta vez me voy a asegurar de proteger lo que más me importa.

Lo voy a proteger porque aunque me saque de quicio y aunque muchas veces tenga ganas de matarlo, él es realmente importante para mí así que no voy a permitir que me lo arrebaten, porque al contrario de lo que Goku cree, él es mi luz, el que logró abrir mi corazón, y el que le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida. Aunque nunca se va a dar cuenta de eso, es bastante distraído, pero no importa, porque así es mi baka saru. Además yo tampoco dejo que se me entienda fácilmente.

Bueno, así termina este fic tan cortito. Es algo más largo que el anterior, que por cierto se me ocurrieron ideas para hacerlo un poco más largo, tal vez, más adelante lo edite y lo suba de nuevo, pero eso no importa.

Este fic lo hice a pedido de Guest que fue la primer persona que me dejó un review en "Mi lado está junto a él". Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste éste también.

Por cierto, creo que me desvié un poco de la personalidad de Sanzo, pero bueno, como eran sentimientos muy profundos y que ni loco los dice en voz alta, me pareció que podía jugar un poco con eso.

Cualquier comentario o crítica, será bien recibido, porque quiero ir mejorando poco a poco.

Agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
